


死鸟

by Graycrocodile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	死鸟

Hux看到路的尽头有一只死鸟，黑色的，有着过于巨大翅膀的鸟。

“把我埋了吧，”它说，“在我爪子断裂的地方，有火焰一样的非难在蠕动。”

“我需要泥土。”

沉重而黝黑的泥土。

“我想要一场葬礼，像烟雾在风中的宣告离去。”

“那还需要一块墓碑。”

“但我只有两只眼睛，”

两只黯淡而悲伤的黑眼睛，浸泡在绿色的液体里，被他保存在胸前的手帕里，

“是用我袖子里的匕首从我的死敌身上挖下来的。”

“我再也没有其他东西了。”

有时候，Hux会从死鸟身上扯下一根羽毛，然后看着它因为疼痛而扭曲，等他看够了，就将羽毛烧掉。于是天空布满乌云，雨水浇灭了火焰。

Hux不喜欢下雨。每当下雨，死鸟就会开始腐烂，身上发出难闻的恶臭。

Hux由于厌恶这气味，他总会离它再远一些。

死鸟喜欢太阳，它说它曾经也厌恶光明，但是它说它被太阳照耀着就会快乐，就像未来一样。

Hux看着它谈论未来的模样，仿佛它曾经见过一样，仿佛它坚信自己会到达那里一样。

“我看到了未来，那里死气沉沉，充满泥泞。”Hux温柔地回应它。

“不不，未来，那里有光，有鲜花和爱情。”

“那里死气沉沉，充满泥泞。”Hux再次温和地回应。

有时他会对死鸟承诺。

“我会带来一些泥土，还有一支花。”

他从来没拥有过鲜花，他只是看着它们，掉进泥土里，被蛀虫腐蚀。他的话连他自己都不相信。他也不会相信。

他当然不会，黑鸟知道。它很了解他。

在不下雨的时候，死鸟用嘴梳理黑色的羽毛，盖住腐烂的断肢。

“Hux，我是怎么死的，这里全是石块。没有鲜花和太阳。我甚至无法埋在这里。”

他只回答，“我会解决这个问题的。一场火，或许是一道闪电。”

Hux很忙，他有太多事情要解决。一想到有那么多事情还没有处理完，他就会非常焦虑。他总是小心翼翼。

他只能把有限的精力留给那些重要的事情。

泥土，墓碑。都是不重要的事情

他为什么会和一只死去黑鸟的葬礼有任何关系呢?

他举起悲伤又苍白的手，用一把光剑砍下死鸟喋喋不休的头。

死鸟终于认出了他，他哭了起来。

雨又下了起来，黑夜和宁静都跑来询问Hux，

“你对他做了什么?”


End file.
